Unexpected  One Shot
by broken-angel's-wing
Summary: RoxasXOC  Roxas has always been a nerd and always fantasizes about the most popular girl at his school, Emi. One day she calls him up asking him to hang out with her, will this be the day Roxas finally steps up to get the girl?


**broken-angle's-wing**: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been at school and stuff so I haven't had any time to write. So I decided that I'd do a one shot so you guys aren't too bored. Hope you like it ;D

I'm really sorry about spelling and any other errors I wrote this is about an hour so please don't blame me, I'm really sorry. :(

**DISCLAIMER**: None of The Kingdom Hearts Character's mentioned in this text belong to me though I really wish they did they are owned by Square Enix and Disney so yeah you get it.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas P.O.V<strong>

My phone was vibrating on the desk next to my bed. I let out a light sigh from under my sheets and heavily slammed my hand against the top of the desk in search of the vibrating object. I eventually got it.

I flipped open and looked at the caller ID, Emi?

'Yeah?' I groaned a little confused.

'Roxaaaaasssssssss, I'm bored, come out today' She asked in a whiny voice. She'd never really talked to me before, she just copied my math and science homework. I was a geek so the question is why would she even consider hanging out with me?

'Um, I was planning on staying in but I guess I could..' I said in a small voice.

'Great! Be at yours in 10' I could feel her winking, She hung up and I thought about how Mum would immeditily send her up to my room. Dammit...

'Roxas! Your Friends Here!' That was way quicker than 10 minutes more like 5:26 minutes. I pulled a pair of faded denims out my wardrobe and began to pull them on. I then pulled out my regular red undershirt and black and white check shirt. My door then slowly creaked open just as I was buttoning up my shirt.

'Roxas?' The voice from earlier called slowly appearing from the side of the door, I quickly picked up my glasses and slipped them on my face. Everything slowly came into focus through the thick black glass's frames.

'Hi Emi, where is it you want to go?' I said still turned towards my desk filling my wallet with about 5000 yen and unplugging my phone from the charger.

'I was thinking we could go to the park or something like that?' She said rumaging around my room. I thought about how I hadn't eaten yet.

'Okay Emi, tell you what, let's go get some ramen then we can go hang out the park' I said trying to sound as enthusiastic as I could, which meant very little. I stuffed my wallet and phone in my back pocket and spun around on my heels. Emi was standing there grinning her head off, she was wearing a lilac sundress which emphasised her small waist by flaring at the bottom, a open white cardigan which was ever so slightly see through and a pair of small white heels which made her about 2.5 inches taller.

'Sounds awesome, let's go!' She said grabbing my wrist and dragging me down the stairs into the kitchen. 'Thanks for letting me in Miss Kairi but me and Roxas will be going now' She acted completely different from usual, usually she wasn't this polite and you wouldn't think she'd thank anybody for something she was doing, strange how people can change so quickly.

'That's fine, Emi, you two have fun now' Mum said smiliing sweetly, she then looked at me quickly and winked. 'Bye Roxy' She said. Oh god, I can't believe she called me that when I'm 17, going on 18, already.

'Uh... Bye Mum, I'll call you when I'm coming back, let's go Emi...' Emi must of taken that as a ready set go, because she then dragged me to the door and out of the house.

'So Roxas, where was your dad?' She asked bluntly.

'Well, he's usually out at work and my sister, Namine, she's still at Uni in America ' I said without a second thought, people who came to my house usually ask questions like the one just asked. We began to walk down the street slowly, I could tell my cheeks had some sort of blush because my face's tempreture was a lot higher than usual.

Emi fiddled with the ribbons in her hair as she leant against me on the packed trainI only had to survive two more stops then I could finally stop blushing. It was quite obvious but Emi was 1.6 inches shorter than me and wasn't in the position to lift her head.I'm father is Sora Lionheart and my mother is Kairi Lionheart, I also have a sister, Namine Lionheart. I'm not exactly the social type, I'm a geek, I wear glasses, wear buttoned up shirts, read books and I'm practically scared of people. Yep, that's me. One more stop, approximetly 13 minutes till we got off including sqeeuzing through people to the doors. Emi suddenly latched both arms arms around my skinny waist making me very nearly fall into someone. I whispered in her ear not wanting to disturb anyone. "Uh... Are you okay?" She could probably feel the heat radiating off my face because she flinched slightly when my cheek brushed her temple as I moved away to smile at her, ignoring my distinctive blush. She smirked and chuckled a bit before taking a deep breathe and saying "Yeah, I'm fine, have you got any money?" She asked leaning in to my ear ever so slightly.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to come out with you without some so I brought 5000 yen" He whispered so no one would turn heads at the fact a boy his age was carrying around 5000 yen. It was usual to find teenage boys, like myself, having no money whats so ever. Again proving that I am a geek. 3 minutes.

"Emi, do you want your bag or should I carry it?" I asked gesturing that we should start pushing through people. She moved from my chest and rubbed her dozey eyes adding another coat of blush to my cheeks. We started to push through the crowded train.

"Could you carry it till we get off?" She asked, standing infront of the doors trying to stop herself from being pushed against them. I did something daring and that could earn me a slap but if I can help someone for once I guess it wouldn't be that bad. I pushed through two guy standing behind Emi who seemed to have bad intentions and grabbed her waist acting as lovey dovey as was possible for me. She jolted but I held her down and when down to her ear smiling. "Two guys behind you were trying to have some fun, for you sake, act like you're my girlfriend" I whispered still acting like a hopeless romantic, swaying Emi from side to side with my hands on her hips. She nodded ever so slightly as the doors opened and we stepped out of the train still acting. The train left.

"I'm so sorry but they were going to start groping you and nasty things like that and-" A finger silenced me and a hand pulled me down to Emi's face, she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Roxy" She winked and removed her finger. Planting a small kiss on my cheek, I'd never been kissed by anyone other than my mum when I was little and Namine, my sister, when she leaves for Uni. Emi immeaditely let go and skipped forward towards the park.

"Emi! Wait up!" I shouted beginning to run with my lanky self. (Lanky is a british slang word for a person with long limbs and that is tall)

We eventually ended up under the biggest oak tree in the park with Emi leaning against my shoulder, I still wasn't sure why Emi chose me today but she did and I can't say I was satisfied with the outcome though. My phone started to blurt out Utauda Hikari's Passion.

"Seriously Roxy?" She asked smirking a little.

"Yeah, my sister likes getting into my stuff and I haven't bothered to change it. And stop calling me that!" I said in a slightly escalated voice. I answered the phone while Emi readjusted herself onto my shoulder, It was Mum.

"Hi Roxy! How's your date going?" She said in an up-beat tone.

"It's not a- nevermind. What's up?" I asked looking down at Emi.

"I just wanted to say that I'm going out to visit your farther in Twilight City, my flight got bumped forward a few hours ago. Namine will be home in a week or so, also feel free to let your friend stay over." She said in one breath.

"Well okay, I have keys so enjoy seeing dad, tell him I miss him... Anyway you better get going!" I said picking up from my memories of before my Dad left for Twilight, it had been 2 months since I last saw him.

"Okay, bye Mum" I hung up and shoved the Iphone back into my pocket.

Emi looked up at me and smiled for a moment before commenting on my conversation.

"Was it your Mum?"

"Yeah, she's leaving to go see my Dad in Twilight City." I said looking up at the dark grey sky.

"It's kinda unfair she's going without you but I'm glad your here with me so it's okay." She grinned at me and I smiled back. I pulled my jacket round me.

"It's started raining, we should go." It suddenly started pouring down with rain. I was so hoping Emi had some sort of umbrella. She didn't. I pulled my jacket over my head extending one of my elbow's outward.

"Get under my jacket, we'll have to leg it back!" I yelled over the smashing of the rain against the ground. She quickly ran under my jacket and put her hand on the other side where I was holding it, I put my arm around her waist and began to run out of into the rain towards the train station.

And after the extremely wet train journey home, we ended up at my place sitting by the raidiator in the hall way. It was odd because one moment we were sitting there breathless from running to my house and the next Emi was sitting inbetween my legs and hugging me. "Have you got anything I could change into?" She asked after letting go of me.

I got up and lifted Emi up as well, still holding her hands I lead her upstairs and into my room. Now I know that wasn't a clever idea.

"Gimme your cardigan" I said forcefully not realising what she thought was going on, she gave it to me and began to lower the strap on her dress.

"WHOA! Wait, I didn't mean-I mean-Uh-!" I said flustered from her actions. She lifted the strap and fixed her fringe flustered as well as myself.

"Sorry, I thought you meant something else." She said looking at the floor. I handed her two towels, one body-sized and the other smaller, and gestured to the left.

"Go take a shower, you look like you could use one, I'll find something for you to wear and put it on my bed. Spare bathroom at the end of the hall." I said beginning to unbutton my shirt. I stopped when she didn't move but instead watched me, it was weird and uncomfortable.

"I'm going to shower in my bathroom, nobody else is here so don't worry about being seen or whatever." I pushed her gently out of the room.

"Thanks Roxas, anything will do clothes wise." She said before making her way down the hall.

I got out of the shower and went into my sisters room in hope of finding something for Emi to wear. All I could find was a pair of black leggings and an oversized 'V' neck, purple jumper. It was going to have to do. Emi was probably going to end up staying the night whether I wanted her to or not, considering what I had for her to wear. I pulled up the towel round my waist and picked up the clothes, walking out of the room and back to my own. To find Emi wrapped in a towel with her hair down to her shoulder blades, of course me being the person I am, I said to her "Here are the clothes you wanted..." I left them on top of the shelf then quickly grabbed some of my clothes out of my open wardrobe, running out of the room as quickly as I could. I pulled on my jogging bottoms and my t-shirt before walking into the hall in sync with Emi, who immeaditely giggled making me do the same. We went down stairs and we dropped on to the sofa with the force of a nucelar bomb. I grabbed the remote off the side of the sofa and looked through the movie channels, I put on the nearest to decent film on and began to fall asleep gently tipping to the side.

When I eventually woke up it was 7:33pm and I was laying on my back with a heavy weight on my chest, I was too drousy to calculate it, and I found that the weight was Emi. I couldn't tell you how Emi ended up sleeping on top of me but I could take a guess that it was due to the lack of social interaction, I had a feeling I'd nailed it. She was laying inbetween my legs on her back making it easy for me to move her, the question was, could I do it without waking her up?

I began to move her but alas she began stirring and eventually she awoke with a dozey look on her face. "Roxy...?" She yawned. Roxas had nearly the exact same dozey look on his face as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah it's me, it's 7:35pm, are you staying or going?" He asked as she turned herself over onto her stomach.

"I think I'll stay, I can't go out in this and have you seen the rain, it's like hell out there" She said burying her head in my t-shirt. I turned on my front causing Emi to fall below me, she slowly removed my glasses and pulled down onto her.

"Emi, what are you trying to do?" I asked woken up and confused. She sort of looked like she wanted something from me, all most like lust but not as strong.

"I'm trying to tell you that I like you with body language but you don't seem to be getting it." Those words rang like wedding bells in my head. Like a never ending abyss of clouds. I snapped back into realitiy when I felt a cold and damp pair of lips against mine, Emi... She... kissed me...

I didn't expect to get two kisses from a girl ever and definitely not in the same day! I pulled away, sitting up with shocked face and a itch on the back of my neck. I ended up at the other end of the sofa because my long legs, I put a hand out for her to grab, she did, I pulled her over to me so she layed on her side inbetween my legs. "Emi, are you serious about liking me? Because that was my first kiss." I know a seventeen year-old that's never been kissed is weird esspecially when I was turning eighteen in mere weeks. She looked up at me and smirked a little.

"Yeah, but you'll have more than a kiss to remember me by by the end of the night." Her smirk grew into a massive grin. I knew what she was planning and, yes, I was still a virgin. I'm an extremely sad person. "Emi! It's not even 9:00pm yet! Could you please keep those comments for later?" I asked, she winked. It was like she was my girlfriend and I'd known her for ages. I wonder if I was her boyfriend now?

"Emi you know you just confessed more or less?" She looked up at me and smiled sweetly.

"Of course, what about it?" She asked suddenly looking confused.

"Well does this mean your my girlfriend?"

"Yeah! And your my boyfriend" She grinned and put her arms round my skinny waist, squeezing tightly. She let go and placed her arms gently around my neck making me look at her with our faces centimetres apart. She leaned in as her lips once again hit mine. Her tougne seemed to open my lips by just touching them, they slid against eachother as our lips moved in sync. It odd how my lips moved with me even thinking. We parted. I got up realising what we were doing and where we were doing it. I dropped off the sofa and immeaditely stood up.

"Roxy! Are you okay?" She asked with a worried look in her eye. She got up from where she was laying and took my hand with her own and put it onto the bottom of her back. I then moved my other hand to the same spot and began to speak.

"Yeah, it's just weird to have a girl here and stuff." I said leaning my head on her shoulder. Her hands began to travel up underneath my t-shirt as I pulled her closer. She made me sit down as she removed my shirt and sat on my lap.

She didn't attemp to remove anything else she just sat on my lap and hugged my bare chest. "Do you this to boys regularly?" I asked a little weirded out by what she was doing, it was still nice though.

"No, you just have really, really, really soft skin and yeah that's it." She said, I could feel her grinning against my chest. She put her hands right at the bottom back practically in the back of my pants. Daring move time.

"Well let's see if yours is too." I gently pushed her away and began removing her jumper which she seemed to not mind at all looking at the shy smile on her face. Her figure was perfection in female, apart from her underwear, she was naked on my lap. It was like a fantasy. She continued and began to kiss me steadily speeding up as we became warmer and warmer. She parted from me for air.

"Roxas, it's only 10:00pm." I continued to kiss her neck.

"I don't care, it doesn't matter. I didn't realise, I loved you." I said that without a second thought. I had wanted to be with her since I was 13, not because she was popular or pretty just because she was her.

I woke up, it was 2:54am and I was in my bed, no clothes and one girl. I'd say improvement from regular. It wasn't everyday I woke up with the most popular girl in school laying beside me, her skin as soft as it was. "Emi?" I whispered hoping she'd be awake so he could share the fact that he had lost his virginity to her, she swirved in her sleep seeming as if she was going to wake up, she opened her eyes. "Yeah Roxy?" She said lifting herself up without the blankets covering her, she smiled at me sleeply and pushed herself against me, her torso was against mine. "Uh, was this your... y'know, first time?" I asked feeling a blush rise on my cheeks as I placed a hand on her lower back supporting her, she then looked down. "First time I've done it and loved the person I did it with," She said slowly placing her lips against mine softly, she seemed more nervous now. Did she think I would think she was a whore? I wouldn't be surprised, Namine used to do it all the time with Ventus. "You don't think I'm a... whore do you?" She asked her lip quivering slightly as the words came out of her mouth, she was similar to Namine in some ways. "Of course not, Selphie said you were forced, not that I was sure but you didn't seem like _that_ sort of person," I said slowly trying to make it seem like I didn't listen to rumors and take them seriously, when they were about Emi, he did tend to. Smiling at her, I slowly kissed her. "Nobody else will ever touch you again," I said kissing her one last time.


End file.
